A multiple-winding motor is a motor comprising a plurality sets of winding groups which are independent in a motor and is widely used because a multiple-winding motor has merits such that winding is multiplexed so as to be able to make a greater capacity and greater torque, and for each of multiple winding groups, control can be performed and harmonic of a motor can be reduced. As a drive device for a multiple-winding motor, a control device having the configuration such that drive is performed by using a plurality of power controllers is well known. There is a merit such that by using a plurality of power converters, without changing a main circuit of a converter, motors having a different capacity can be driven. As a problem concerning control of a multiple-winding motor, it is known such that in a plurality of winding groups, magnetic coupling is generated between winding groups, and an influence is given to winding groups each other. There is a problem such that control performance is deteriorated by inter group interference which is caused by magnetic coupling so as to cause decrease of control response and current ripple.
As means to solve the above-mentioned problem, there is a control method to separate a mean current and a differential current in two winding groups in a main circuit having the configuration such that two voltage-source-type inverter apparatuses which are connected in parallel to two multiple-winding motors. Current control is performed so as for a mean component which contributes to an output of a motor to follow a command value. On the other hand, control is performed so as for a differential current between winding groups to be zero in order to suppress imbalance between a plurality groups of winding groups. By performing the above-mentioned, imbalance between two winding groups is eliminated, and low-torque ripple and high response is realized. (for example, Patent Document 1)
Further, regarding a control device in which each current control device is provided for each winding group in a multiple-winding motor, a method in which q-axis current is controlled so as to uniformly control magnetic flux in each winding group is well-known. Same torque is given to each group, and a phase for magnetic pole adjustment which was adjusted in advance is given to a coordinate converting part of a current control device so as to compensate a magnetic pole position. By doing the above-mentioned, efficiency reduction which is caused by current imbalance between winding groups can be improved and vibration can be suppressed. (for example, Patent Document 2)
Further, Patent Document 3 discloses the technology regarding compensation of inter group interference. In order to compensate a voltage command value of each winding group, each noninterference control part is provided, compensation voltage amount is given to a two-way of each noninterference control part so as to perform noninterference compensation. However, according to the configuration in which among a plurality of control devices, by a vice control device which performs control when a command is received from a main control device, control of a second group is performed, it is determined such that calculation is performed by a main control device in advance of calculation which is performed by a vice control device, and even communication from a main control device to a vice control device can be performed, communication from a vice control device to a main control device cannot be performed. Accordingly, for example, even compensation from a first group to a second group can be performed, compensation from a second group to a first group cannot be performed. Consequently, noninterference compensation method which is disclosed by Patent Document 3 cannot be applied to the configuration in which control of a multiple-winding motor is performed by a main control device and a vice control device.